sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Amritt
Amritt Ventures is a global management consulting firm based in the Los Angeles area. The stated purpose of the company is to aid North American and European firms in becoming familiar with routine Asian business practices, specifically in marketing their products to India and China, both of which are BRIC countries. Amritt has recently been ranked as one of the Top 10 Consulting Companies of India. Their executives have contributed to various financial magazines, including BusinessWeek and advised both US companies and the US president on doing business with India. Notable clients of Amritt include Kraft Foods, Johnson & Johnson, the British company Reckitt Benckiser, and the French media conglomerate Vivendi. History Amritt was established as an advisory service to facilitate trade between the United States and India. It provides its clients with training workshops on topics like human resources issues in India, the financial and legal environment, and Indian culture. Amritt is located in a Class A building in the Cerritos Towne Center - the power center located in the center of Cerritos, California. Amritt is strategically located midway between the Los Angeles and Orange County business centers. Amritt was founded by Gunjan Bagla, an Indian-American author, businessman, and public speaker. He began his career working for Larsen & Toubro in Mumbai and later worked in the United States as a director of program management for Tandon in California. The president of the Institute's Alumni Association and later charter member of the Indus Entrepreneurs decided to form Amritt in 2004.http://www.iit.org/team/usa-executive-committee Both he and employees have travelled extensively to advise companies on US-India-Asia business relations, and Bagla has taught business seminars for industry executives at the California Institute of Technology and UCLA Extension. http://www.usibc.com/events/amritts-outsourcing-rd-services-india-webinar-external-event In September 2010, Amritt's managing director was invited to speak at the CK Prahalad Memorial India Business Conference at the University of Michigan's Ross School of Business. In March 2011 executives from Amritt were invited as guest speakers by the USC Marshall School of Business along with several US officials (including U.S. Secretary of Commerce, Gary Locke) and international representatives (including the Indonesian Ambassador, Dino Djalal) and the vice president of Boeing International, Dinesh Keskar. In April 2011, Amritt and Bagla attended the South Asian Studies Association's convention in honor of Ron Somers, President of the U.S. India Business Council, for his works in US-India relations. Bagla and Somers were reported to have had discussion on current US-India relates the topic of which were published in media headlines.http://www.bradenton.com/2011/04/14/3116022/usibc-president-ron-somers-honored.html Media Attention Market Reports Amritt has become well known for its industry surveys and reports on global developers and companies. Amritt is a professional advisory service that helps Western companies leverage global resources and global markets. The Amritt 2008 R&D Globalization Study is based on responses from 204 online respondents from the U.S. and was conducted in April and May 2008. In this survey on R&D globalization, Amritt found that 33% of American companies plan to deploy only 11 to 100 R&D personnel in emerging economies, such as the BRIC countries. Also, a significant number, 16%, said that they may have over 1,000 people working in R&D in emerging economies. Half of the companies performing R&D in emerging economies do so to serve those local markets, while 42% said that financial pressures played a part. About a quarter of the respondents, 26%, had trouble finding enough talent in their home regions and 17% sought to accelerate time to market by using additional resources in emerging countries. Anecdotal evidence from the survey suggests that time-to-market is likely to become a more significant driver of R&D globalization in the near future. Asked about their main worries as they globalize the R&D function, more than 50% of the companies cited the quality of work from emerging economies. About 24% referred to cross-cultural communications as their main worry.http://www.a1technology.com/blog/2007/10/code-outsourcing-rising-despite-high.html Indian-English Dictionary Amritt has released a 700-word Indian-English lexicon to help North American and European companies with expansion into Asian markets. They later launched a revised and updated version of the popular resource with 64 new words to mark India's 64th Independence Day on August 15, 2009. See also * Global R&D management * Globalization * R&D Management * Supplier evaluation References Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:American companies established in 2004 Category:Economics consulting firms Category:International management consulting firms Category:Management consulting firms of the United States Category:Privately held companies based in California Category:Privately held companies of India Category:Management consulting firms of India Category:Consulting firms established in 2004